Wearable devices are a development hotspot in the recent years, such as smart wristbands, smart watches and smart earphones. The wearing state detection of wearable devices is an important function that wearable devices are required to have, and according to the detection result of the wearing state some functions can be controlled or optimized; for example, the misjudgment of stillness to sleeping can be avoided according to the wearing state of a wristband. Specially, regarding smart earphones, wearing state detection is a very important function. Smart earphones employ Bluetooth or WiFi (Wireless Fidelity, a wireless local area network on the basis of the IEEE 802.11b standard) wireless modules, which reduces the trouble of electrical wires, and can make telephone calls, music listening and so on more comfortable. However, the wireless modules have a big power consumption, which makes the service time of smart earphones short. Accordingly, the users hope that when the smart earphone is not being worn, the application programs that are running in the smart earphone can stop, to reduce the power consumption.
Regarding the wearing state detection of wearable devices, the prior art usually employs a mechanic key to conduct the controlling, which solution has the following disadvantages: the first is that the frequent using of the mechanic key causes the wear and tear of the mechanic key, which reduces its life and affects its esthetic appearance; the second is that to operate the mechanic key, it is required to see the location of the key before an effective operation, which is troublesome; and the third is that the user may probably forget to turn off the wearable device, which results in that when not being used, the application programs in the wearable device are still running; for example, a music is being played all along.
Therefore, how to accurately detect whether the wearable device is in the wearing state is a vitally important presupposing task, and if the detection is not accurate, that may bring the user uncomfortable experience, and more severely, may adversely affect the usage effect of the wearable device. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.